PartnersInCrime Keenler TheBlacklist
by KandleThomas
Summary: A Theory on a current plot line on NBC's The Blacklist. What if Agents Ressler and Keen had such a secret so explosive, that they go undercover to pull off the biggest caper of their lives-all for the sake of love and a future?
**KEENLER PROMPT**

 **For Keenler-McSwarek-Girl**

 ** _So I began writing this after I heard Liz state emphatically, to Reddington in the Blacklist clip: "No, I am ATTEMPTING to build a life with the father of my child."_**

 ** _That line is so powerful, and felt with such conviction, Liz is in fact telling the truth. But she isn't referring to Tom. In fact, this entire time, Liz has been in cahoots with her baby's father since the moment she learned she was pregnant-and maybe straight after she got out of jail._**

 ** _Liz' desire is to have a normal life. Bokenkamp said the idea for her to achieve this is so appealing; it's all she wants. Well, after I heard that line for a second and a third time, I am 100% convinced, Ressler and Liz have been undercover playing the naïve childish brat, and the self centered prick in order to keep the spies in the war room off balance so Reddington has no idea what they are up to. You will see after reading this, it's been in front of you for the entire time, including the very end of season two._**

 ** _So many people have the freak out if they didn't see something therefore it didn't happen. They sound like a bunch of non Christian Doubting Thomas's. Every writer knows that's not how storytelling works. We provide key pieces of dialogue, a few hints and leave it up to you to figure it out._**

 ** _Well I can guarantee you for every rant, rave, bitch moan, dust up any fan has smacked into the faces of the writing team:_**

 ** _You're going to be shocked. AND I MEAN SHOCKED._**

 ** _I was DUPED. For me to be DUPED is a huge deal. I totally missed it until I heard Liz deliver that line. Then I went back and listened to her diatribe in front of Reddington in Drexel on the street corner. Then I went back and listened to her speak to Nik. What she didn't say, how she said it, and why she said it._**

 ** _Then I went back to Ressler's dialogue and was blown away. That sneaky little ginger._**

 ** _THIS IS HIS PLAN!_**

 ** _Episode 9:_**

 ** _"Oh what now you're going to let me in on your little plan? Face it Reddington, I beat you."_**

 ** _"There are no beatings here Donald, there is only Agent Keen's life."_**

 ** _I mean I am so stunned by this phantasmal plot twist I may literally tell Bokenkamp I had an orgasm. It is THAT GOOD._**

 ** _And Ressler came up with it. That's what is so freaking amazing. You are going to learn that this entire time, Ressler has been trying to build a future with Liz since Longevity initiative. He was already in love with her, hell, she was with him. Liz used Tom as the excuse to run away from her feelings for Ressler. Every set direction while filling in these blanks is from the show. All I did was fill it in. And sure enough the damn thing began to write itself._**

 ** _That sneaky little Ginger knows Cooper's office is bugged, so does Cooper. That is why Cooper was congratulating Liz on marrying Tom. They used the Anton angle to see if Reddington would block Velov from speaking. HE DID. We saw him with the phone call. And right after that scene in Cooper's office, we got suspicious Red._**

 ** _He's beginning to smell a rat. Literally._**

 ** _Ressler doesn't trust Samar because she reports to Reddington, but that's not the only person she reports to. The war room is going to implode and Liz and Ressler know if they are not careful, Reddington will figure out what they are up to._**

 ** _So, Ressler plays the self-centered prick with Samar, to throw her off the scent so she thinks he's stupid. Liz put the adoption angle in the wind because Ressler knew Samar would open her mouth._**

 ** _IT IS ALL A RUSE._**

 ** _When Liz is talking about REALLY getting married?_**

 ** _She's marrying Ressler. Cooper knows this. That's why Liz is talking to him and NOT Navabi. It's an ACT._**

 ** _Now, is Solomon an act?_**

 ** _I doubt it. In fact I think this angle is where Reddington is 100% right. The danger is real._**

 ** _Ressler and Liz are waiting for Tom to screw up so he's in so much trouble with the law, he must sign his rights away. In doing so, Liz needs him alive. That is why she had the freak out with Red. If he dies, all their plans go up in smoke. She wants Tom in jail. She knew about the diamond heist she got the info from Ressler. They've known what Tom is up to all along._**

 ** _Liz is not NAÏVE PEOPLE Ressler is the one who worked at Washington DC Counter-Intelligence. He knows._**

 ** _Since the War Room is bugged, they can't trust anyone._**

 ** _Think this is bizarre to accept? I'll give anyone that because this plot twist is so effing huge; it's going to blow the critics away._**

 ** _The writers aren't writing Liz stupid she is shrewd, and the way I have her in off camera scenes with Ressler is exactly how she acted with him in season 2. Liz is finally in control._**

 ** _She isn't in love with Tom, hell she doesn't even want to be in the same room with him, and I am beginning to think, she only slept with Tom AFTER the six weeks, so Tom THINKS that's when Liz got pregnant._**

 ** _It makes sense, but read on and you be the judge. I take this all the way back to season one. It is long which is why it is on fan fic because God help me this is no one shot. I've been working on this for three days. A HUGE SURPRISE is coming on the blacklist. Get ready for the Sting._**

 ** _Not just to Reddington, but to Tom._**

[Ressler sits uncomfortably as the spotlight shines over his head while a federal agent questions him.]

 **Agent: So, Agent Ressler, please tell us when your relationship began with Elizabeth Keen.**

 **Ressler: [remains focused] I met Agent Elizabeth Keen in 2013 after she was assigned to this task force due to Raymond Reddington. He turned himself into the bureau as a confidential informant willing to aid us in hunting criminals on the Blacklist. He had only one stipulation: He refused to speak to anyone except Elizabeth Keen."**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ressler: [Eyes Liz flashes badge.] "Elizabeth Keen? Agent Donald Ressler, of Counterintelligence Division DC office. I need you to come with me please."_

 **Ressler: At first, our relationship remained professional. I'd been there for seven years, she was a newbie and it took me awhile to trust her.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Liz: "Why do I get the feeling that your less interested in watching Lorca than you are in watching me?"_

 _Ressler: "I don't know. You hiding something?"_

 _[Ressler watches the screen after Liz is kidnapped.]_

 _Ressler: I swear if you had anything to do with this._

 _Red: What you're forgetting Agent Ressler is that we both want the same thing._

 _[Liz is rescued after Red kills the Stewmaker.]_

 _Ressler: Where's Cornish?_

 _Red: We've had a little incident. Agent Keen needs medical attention._

 _[Ressler races over to Liz, checks her vitals. Song Made of Stone plays, cutting to Liz collapsing in Ressler's arms]_

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ressler: I've been ordered to include you in the oversight committee brief on Reddington next week._

 _Liz: Cooper told me. Here's the profile I prepared on him._

 _Ressler: Have I told you yet I don't place much stock in profiling? And by "much," I mean "none." It's never once helped me solve a case. You know what has?_

 _Liz: Hm?_

 _Ressler: Facts._

 _Liz: Yeah. I also prepared a profile on you. "Uptight, fueled by an inner rage, "capable of the occasional moment of tenderness, "which likely brings on the desire to stay up all night watching Asian porn."_

 _Ressler: Not even close._

 _Liz: Huh. How about this? You don't trust me. You think I'm tainted somehow Maybe a traitor. You resent the fact that Reddington wants to work directly with me instead of you._

 **Ressler: [Chuckles] But over time, I grew to respect her."**

 _(Flashback contd.)_

 _Ressler: "Look Keen, I like you. I respect you but that call you made back there with Barnes showed me that you aren't qualified to be in the field."_

 _Liz: You would've taken the shot? Is that it? It's easy to make the tough call after the fact, isn't it...That hostage would be dead._

 _Ressler: then I guess that's just what happens._

 _Liz: that's a man's life you're talking about._

 _Ressler: Yes. One man's, which you traded for hundreds possibly thousands, by letting Barnes get away. And if you can't understand why that's a bad call, you don't belong in a tactical unit._

 _Ressler: That was a difficult call you made with Barnes._

 _Liz: I keep going over that moment in my head, wondering what would've happened if I'd let go through with it. Given what we know, that drug was probably the real thing._

 _Ressler: what made to do it?_

 _Liz: Because you were right. Barnes needed to be stopped. And if the cure's genuine it'll be vetted through the proper channels._

 _Ressler: If it's too late for Ethan by then?_

 _Liz: Then I guess that's just what happens._

 **Agent: How did the relationship change from professional to personal?**

[Ressler thinks about holding Liz in the Stewmaker, watching Liz cry after her father died, talking to Liz about Audrey in the Alchemist, Liz and Ressler inside the elevator.]

(Flashback)

Ressler: Want me to rough him up for ya?

Liz: I hate this job.

[Inside their office, Ressler getting ready to meet Audrey for dinner.]

 _Liz: I think he's gonna leave me._

 _[Ressler drops everything and sits down next to Liz]_

 _Liz: No go, you've got dinner._

 _Ressler: She'll understand._

[Ressler recalling Audrey shot by Mako Tanida, Liz preventing him from shooting Jonica.]

 _Ressler: If they killed Tom what would you do?_

 _Liz: Don't listen to him. You do this and you will go to jail for the rest of your life._

 **Ressler: How do these things happen over time? Organically.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ressler: You and Tom having problems? Look you're not the first person to deal with this. You know people wake up and realize their husband or wife isn't everything they hoped for._

 _Liz: We had a fight. He left the house. I don't know where he is._

 _Ressler: He'll be back. You know its not over. You know that._

 _[Long stare]_

[Ressler opens the door to find Liz.]

 _Liz: I didn't have anywhere else to go._

 **ResslerVO: She confided in me about the end of her marriage, and I confided in her about mourning Audrey.**

[Ressler and Liz sitting on his sofa, as she spills the details of her marriage falling apart...to a montage. She cries as he embraces her. He pulls back, wipes her tears, a moment of silence between them. He talks about his loss.

 **ResslerVO: We talked forever, until it didn't seem to be enough—for both of us.** [Liz, moved, leans in, and kisses him tenderly. He responds by pulling her closer. Their soft kiss becomes passionate...prompting Ressler to carry her into the bedroom...the door closes.]

 **Ressler: When you do this job 24/7, it becomes your life. You don't have time to meet people or date. My fiancée died, her marriage fell apart so, we kind of needed each other.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _[Ressler views the wreckage in Liz' home.]_

 _Liz: I should've let you rough him up._

 _[Ressler flirts back, grins.]_

 **ResslerVO: At first, we couldn't get through a day without just talking, whether about the cases we worked on or just life in general. So we started seeing each other.**

 **Agent: Friends with benefits?**

 **[Hold on Ressler licking his lip, scowling.]**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Liz: I just feel like someone is watching me._

 _Ressler: Is that why you're living out of your trunk? Those motels? The aliases? You got to stop doing that Keen. Tom's Dead._

 **ResslerVO: There's no rule against agents having a personal relationship.**

 **Agent: As long as it doesn't interfere with the job, Agent Ressler.**

 _Liz: you're too healthy to talk to a shrink?_

 _Ressler: I talk to you all the time. Aren't you board certified?_

 **Ressler: [firm] We were always professional on the job.**

 **Agent: So it never became personal on cases?**

 **Ressler: No.** [recalls Liz screaming for him in Monarch Douglas Bank]

 _Liz: Ressler! [She shoots the glass. Ressler hesitates then jumps through to assist Liz. In the car while attending Kaja] what was that back there? You almost got me killed!_

 _Ressler: Sorry, wasn't expecting the mirror to explode 3 feet from my face. Guess it took me a few seconds to regroup._

 _Liz: More than a few your reaction time was crap._

 _[Inside the office. Liz sits on the side of Ressler's desk.]_

 _Liz: [humble] I'm sorry._

 _Ressler: For what?_

 _Liz: In the taxi in Warsaw, I came at you pretty hot._

 _Ressler: Fog of battle._

 _Liz: when Kaja was down, you talked her through the worst of it. We could've lost her. You did good._

 _Ressler: [Grins] You're right. I was amazing._

[Liz smiles squeezes his shoulder, and leaves as he grabs his pills.]

 **Ressler: Liz was never afraid to call me out if I made a mistake, or needed to hear cold reality.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Liz: This happens all the time. Agents taking meds to get over injuries and then they get hooked. It's no big deal._

 _Ressler: what are you going to do Keen? Tell Cooper I'm an addict?_

 _Liz: I want you to get help._

 _Ressler: and I'm telling you I can kick this thing on my own. And if I can't, hell I'll walk into Cooper's office myself. I got no problems with that._

 _[After the Rescue in the Scimitar. They talk in their office.]_

 _Liz: I thought for a second we might lose you back there._

 _Ressler: Prospect of having to live without me…must've been terrifying._

 _Liz: It was._

 _Ressler: the irony is, with all the drugs they pumped into me, this is the best I've felt all week._

Liz: What about that? Is that gonna to be a problem?

[She stares at him as she exits]

 **ResslerVO: I began to realize, that Liz meant more to me than just a partner, or someone I was casually seeing. I cared about [beat] what she thought of me as a person, as the man in her life.**

[Ressler empties the pills into the sink.]

 **Later…**

[Ressler knocks on Liz' door at the motel, she opens.]

Ressler: I need to go to a NA meeting. I was wondering if [beat] you'd want to drive me there?

[With tears, she nods and embraces him. They merge into a kiss. Next scene, Ressler is at NA with Liz]

Ressler: my name is Don and I'm an addict.

 **ResslerVO: After that, we became closer.**

[Ressler and Liz enter her motel, kissing passionately, falling into the bed. After lovemaking, they're eating Chinese take out in bed laughing watching TV while Hudson sits between them]

 **ResslerVO: And then things got complicated.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ressler: Liz why would you do this? I mean you're risking everything._

 _Liz: to find Berlin._

 _Ressler: you're a federal agent harboring a fugitive. I mean worse than that, you're keeping him captive._

 _Liz: we're looking for Fitch right now and we're gonna find him because of this._

 _Ressler: Liz, I can't be a part of this."_

 _Liz: he's an informant, like Reddington._

 _Ressler: the difference is you're not in love with Reddington. {Gets out of the car.} What you're gonna follow his lead to someplace he says Berlin is hiding? No there could be fifty guys waiting that's stupid._

 _Tom: That's stupid._

 _Ressler: hey shut up I wasn't asking you._

 _Tom: you want Berlin or not?_

 _Ressler: there's no way I'm gonna let you go in there this is a set up an ambush._

 _Tom: what are you her boyfriend?_

 _Liz: hey! What address?_

 _Ressler: you got played Keen. I mean look at it. Berlin's gone, Tom's free._

 _Liz: he brought us Fitch._

 _Ressler: Berlin handed us Fitch on a silver platter after he had a bomb strapped to his neck. Look, I've been thinking about what I said in the car, and-_

 _Liz: Don't worry about it Ressler, I'll tell Cooper._

 _Wright: I understand you're responsible for finding Fitch. About the source does he have information on Berlin?_

 _Liz: Yes we believe he does._

 _Wright: I don't care if your source is confidential or what promises you made him I want him here I want him interrogated and I want his name._

 _Ressler: you must be kidding._

 _Wright: do I look like I'm kidding?_

 _Ressler: it's Reddington. Her source is Reddington._

 **ResslerVO: it was clear to me that she may have some residual feelings for her ex.**

 **Agent: Tom Keen?**

 **Ressler: Yes. So, that put a strain on things.**

 **Agent: But it never affected your working relationship?**

 **Ressler: [Stews] No.**

[Liz shows up at his door all wet from the rain]

Liz: I can't begin to understand why you protected me. I could've went to jail and lost my badge if it weren't for you. But I want you to know, that, I'm trying so hard to let him go. Because I want to be someone you're proud to have in your life. [Tears fall] I don't know what's wrong with me I just want control over my life, so I can let go of the past. That's the truth. But if I've screwed this up, if I've damaged the trust we've built, then I'll understand if you want this to end. Please say something. [Long stare. Liz, holding back tears.] Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow.

[He stops her from leaving, pulls her close, and gives her a deep kiss, she responds. He closes the door.]

 **Agent: Its difficult to believe personal feelings never affected your judgment, Agent Ressler. Surely there had to be one or two moments where emotions ran high working on a task force? Lives being at stake?**

[Hold on Ressler's sigh as he moves in his seat.]

 **ResslerVO: Everyday we go out in the field, lives are at stake. Its what we do. But when its one of us, yeah, that's difficult. But that's the risk we take.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ressler: where's Keen?_

 _Red: Braxton took her._

 _Ressler: [grabs Bishop] Come here. Come here! Luther Braxton we know that you met with him._

 _Bishop: I don't know what you're talking about._

 _Ressler: You're a resident at a hospital with access to all kinds of psycho-pharmaceuticals. We know you sold to him. He kidnapped an FBI agent. She dies…_

 _Bishop: He wanted diazoxide. Naloxone._

 _Ressler: [Fuming] Where is he?_

 _Samar: An Address!_

 _Ressler: Hey, Hey! What the hell are you doing to her? What are you doing? Get her up. Wake her up now!_

 _Orchard: Wait not now._

 _Ressler: Reddington! Reddington!_

 _Orchard: It's not safe._

 _Ressler: You wake her up now! You do what you have to do you do it now!_

[Ressler pulls blanket around Liz and escorts her to the car. He closes the door and embraces her]

Ressler: You all right? Oh honey-I was so-you scared the hell out of me.

Liz: Just take me home, please? I'll tell you everything.

[She leans on his shoulder, until Samar enters the vehicle. They share a look then drive away]

Later…

[At the motel, Ressler exits the bathroom from a shower, as Liz shows him the fulcrum.]

 **Agent: we're you and Agent Keen ever intimate on assignment?**

 **Ressler: [Scowling] Out in public, no.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Red: Agent Keen is late._

 _Ressler: She's having room service. What are you in the doghouse?_

 _Later…_

[Ressler enters the hotel room. He removes his jacket, unknots his tie, as she sits up in the covers. ]

Liz: How was dinner?

Ressler: [grins sits on the bed. She helps untangle his tie and unbutton his shirt.] I think he missed you.

Liz: He only wants the fulcrum. What about you did you miss me?

[Ressler grins pull her into a steamy kiss.]

Next day…

 _Ressler: looks like we're hostages too._

 _Liz: Ressler I think I'm in trouble._

 _Ressler: you think you're-_

[Ressler recalls Liz describing the DC Harbormaster murder.]

 _Liz: I didn't kill him I didn't. It was Tom._

 _Ressler: Tom? Why would Tom kill the one person in a position to rescue him?_

 _Liz: I had no idea Tom would try to kill him I tried to stop it._

 **Agent: At this point, you and Agent Keen were more than just partners, more than just friends. Yet, You never chose to come out public about your relationship? Why?**

 **Ressler: Tom Keen was back in her life.**

 **Agent: So you backed out.**

 **Ressler: No, but, I'm not going to put everything on the line until I know what I am getting involved in and know without a doubt, I won't lose.**

 **Agent: And now the two of you have a child together.**

 **Ressler: [Smiles] Yes, we do.**

 **Agent: Was your child conceived before or after Agent Keen became a fugitive for the murder of Tom Connolly?**

 **Ressler: [Firm] Before. If you are referring to-**

 **Agent: We will get to that later but for now, did you and Agent Keen ever act unprofessional in the workplace?**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Liz: You said I had so much to celebrate. That isn't true. I mean thought by the time I was in my thirties I'd have something to show for it. I would at least be a prestigious profiler I mean I was at the top of my class I thought I'd have a loving relationship with someone maybe we would be raising a family Together._

 _Ressler: at least you got a dog. That's one up on me._

 _Liz: don't know who I am. I don't even know if it's my birthday. I don't even know my own name. No I know who I am. I am the puppet of some high level functioning sociopath. I don't even know what I'm doing here._

 _Ressler: what you're doing here is sharing your birthday with me. See I called the restaurant I'd thought I'd send you and your friends a bottle of wine. Turns out there weren't a reservation. So I figured since you weren't_ _going to Wing Yee, I was bringing Wing Yee to you._

 _[Liz pulls out a bottle of wine]_

 _Ressler: oh look at you._

 _Liz: I've been saving this for a special occasion._

 _Ressler: well I'm honored._

[Liz and Ressler having take out in their office. Laughing, Ressler pulls out a cupcake.]

Ressler: Aram ate most of these, but I managed to save you one.

Liz: [Grins] My hero.

Ressler: [Smiles. He lights it and holds it up to her face] Happy Birthday Liz. Close your eyes, and make a wish so all of your dreams come true.

[Liz beaming blows out the candle. Opening her eyes, and unable to help herself, she tenderly kisses him. He responds. They gently pull back, but without a word, they kiss again with more feeling. Before they know it, they're in an intense, passionate embrace. This time he's got her pinned to the desk. The wine spills on the desk and on Ressler. Chuckling he pulls back, gazes into her eyes.]

Ressler: Damn. I'm sorry I just-I know, I've been working a lot, and this thing with Tom, but-I miss you.

Liz: I miss you too. [Beat] I need to go home and let Hudson out.

[Ressler cannot hide his disappointment]

Liz: But after I'm finished-And if you're still awake- [She kisses him again as he wraps her scarf around her neck, lovingly and grins.]

Ressler: I'll be there. Right after I change out of this.

[He gives her a kiss, then leaves the office. She cleans up the workstation, then plays with the candle on her cupcake.]

[Cut to The Men's locker room. Ressler enters the shower, and is lathering up. He rinses, just as a pair of hands caress his back. He turns grinning.]

Ressler: You're being naughty Keen.

Liz: I am the birthday girl I should get everything I want. Besides…[Wraps her arms around his neck]

Ressler: [Smiling] What?

Liz: I want my present.

Ressler: [Chuckles] Oh you do, huh?

Liz: It feels right, being with you. Every time.

Ressler: Good because you deserve to be happy.

Liz: You make me happy. And I don't want to waste a moment of that.

Ressler: Well, we've got all night to celebrate.

[They lean into each other and give in to their passion.]

 _Later…_

[Ressler knocks on her door. She opens it frazzled]

Ressler: Hey. [She falls into his arms. He embraces her close] What's wrong? Where's my birthday girl?

[She looks up into his face]

Liz: I'm scared.

Ressler: Of?

Liz: Losing you.

Ressler: You're not gonna lose me Liz, because I'm not letting go.

[He caresses her face, as she undresses him, they begin kissing, he slows it down, gently lies her on the bed. Montage begins. Clothes are discarded piece by piece. Liz raises her leg, gripping the sheets with her toes. Hands clasp together, a deep hankering for each other. They roll in the covers and make love. Afterward, Liz cuddles next to him, kissing his chest, as he lazily props his leg up.]

Ressler: I've been thinking…

Liz: What? Yeah we can do that again…

Ressler: [Chuckles] No, not that I mean, yeah we can do that but—I think its time you move in with me.

Liz: [Surprised. Lifts her head off his chest] As in live together?

Ressler: You practically sleep over every night anyway. Why don't we make it permanent? I'm serious Liz.

Liz: [Surprised] I can see that. But what about work? I mean, we wouldn't-

Ressler: There's no rule where we can't date, or live together.

Liz: But on a task force? I mean the bureau would know.

Ressler: Is that a problem?

Liz: It's a big step.

Ressler: Yeah, so is what we've been doing. Look, at least think about it. We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. Everything would finally be out in the open.

Liz: [Grins] I will. [Serious] I need to tell you something.

Ressler: Talk to me.

Liz: You were right. Tom showed up then Reddington apparently followed me home.

Ressler: [Annoyed] Tom? I told you he's in trouble Liz. You need to stay as far away from him as possible.

Liz: He wants the passports back.

Ressler: [Shakes head climbs out of bed.] No.

Liz: He said that if I got him the passports he'd stay out of my life. I don't know what to do. He's the reason why I am not in prison right now. Why I am here with you.

Ressler: [grabs his robe out of the closet] You want me to get the passports for you.

Liz: I know I am asking a lot.

Ressler: How is it that every time that we want to be close or get closer, Tom always enters the conversation? Liz, what you're asking me to do-and for him?

Liz: I already told Tom no. But, if he leaves—

Ressler: What? He leaves then what? You and I can finally build a future together? I don't even know what you want Liz.

Liz: [tries stopping him from getting dressed.] I want to be with you. I need you to believe that. Please [beat] don't go. [She steps closer, gazes into his eyes, caresses his face then captures his fingers into hers.]

Ressler: Wanna know what I think? I think you're afraid of truly being happy-with me. [Starts getting dressed] I think part of you is using Tom and Reddington, and the past to prevent you from moving forward. So you run in the opposite direction. I care about you. A lot. Hell, I've turned my entire life upside down for you. But this-you need to make up your mind. When you do, call me.

Liz: Ressler.

[He continues getting dressed, and leaves.]

 **Agent: So at this point, you and Agent Keen severed your relationship?**

 **Ressler: We were on a break so to speak.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Mrs. Hernandez: Her father was a creep, so I wasn't surprised when she married one. Wash, rinse, repeat._

 _Liz: Excuse me?_

 _Mrs. Hernandez: Some women make the same mistakes with men over and over and again._

 _[Ressler glances over at Liz giving her a, "I told you so look."]_

 _Later…_

 _[Inside the SUV. Ressler hands her a manila envelope.]_

Liz: What's this?

Ressler: Open it.

[Liz opens the envelope and finds the passports wrapped up. Her mouth drops as she looks at him.]

Liz: I don't know what to say.

Ressler: I did it for us. The rest is up to you.

Liz: I need to go and see him.

Ressler: Tell him that if he helps us with the case, you'll give him the passports. Keep me informed.

Liz: I will.

[He bows his head in frustration. Liz tenderly cups his chin and kisses him sweetly.]

Next evening…

[Ressler opens the door to find her standing there.]

Liz: I told him goodbye.

[Relieved, he embraces her again.]

Ressler: So that's it?

Liz: No. Thank you.

Ressler: For what?

Liz: For always being there for me. So…I've been thinking…

Ressler: About?

Liz: When should I pack?

[Elated, He spins her around. And gives her a deep kiss.]

Ressler: How about tonight?

[Phone rings. Liz checks it.]

Liz: It's Reddington. He wants the Fulcrum.

Ressler: Then give it to him. As long as you hold on to it Liz, he dictates your life. _Our_ life.

[Liz nods, kisses him again then leaves.]

 **ResslerVO: After that, everything got crazy. The Cabal put a hit on Reddington, tried to kill him. Work was insane. She became busy with Reddington. The Director targeted Liz after she showed she had the Fulcrum. That's when he set his plan in motion to frame her, and use Tom Connolly to do it.**

 **Agent: Did she tell you that she was going to shoot the attorney general?**

 **Ressler: No, what kind of question is that? After we apprehended Quon Zhang, he informed Liz he smuggled in Karakurt. Therefore, he was operating for the cabal.**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Quon Zhang: Because of you he was not appeased. And now he will bring bad luck to those who have denied his happiness in the next life. That includes, you and your fellow agents…I was called to arrange a delivery. But not for an item…it was an agent…the one they call Karakurt._

 _Liz: Karakurt, who is that?_

 _Quon Zhang. And he is not arriving next week. He is already here. You see, Agent Keen, your bad luck is already beginning._

 **Agent: So Quon Zhang openly threatens Agent Keen that she's being targeted?**

 **Ressler: Correct, yes. Liz and I went to OREA to investigate if Karakurt had been in contact with any of their Ci's.**

 **Agent: And?**

[Hold on Ressler recalling that day]

(Flashback)

[Ressler and Liz exit OREA. Liz stops to ask about Katarina Rostova. They walk and talk while headed back to the SUV]

Ressler: So, I'm sorry about last night the damn job, but its not like I didn't want to be with you.

Liz: I know. It's okay you don't have to explain. I just had to get some answers. But this is what I wanted to show you.

[Shows photograph to him]

 _Liz: Reddington didn't give it to me. I found it in one of the places he stays._

 _Ressler: And you think this is a photo of your mother?_

 _Liz: I don't know. That's what Reddington told me. But that girl is definitely me. The agent back there. The CI he mentioned? That could be my chance to find out something about the woman holding me in that photo._

 _Ressler: Why would a Russian CI have information about your mother? [Phone rings] Ressler?_

 _Samar: Where are you?_

 _Ressler: Just leaving the OREA why?_

 _Samar: Reddington called. Karakurt is in possession of an ANFO IED. We've identified the vehicle. It's a white moving truck rented out of Annapolis, plate number Delta-Kilo-5-8-2-7 We're trying to ping the location now. They think Karakurt has a white moving truck with explosives._

 _Aram: Oh my God. The truck is parked right outside of OREA. OREA is the target._

 _Ressler: [Turns horrified] Liz! Liz, look out! The Truck!_

 _[The explosion hits. Liz is blown back by the impact. She and Ressler get up look at each other for the longest time.]_

 **Ressler: [Wipes mouth] When I look back knowing now that Liz was pregnant, she could've been killed that day along with our child all because of the cabal. They didn't expect her to be there when the truck blew. That's why I knew she wasn't responsible she never touched the truck. It angers me that people in power that we elect, are working for this organization and no one is doing anything to bring those people to justice.**

 **Agent: That's not true Agent Ressler.**

 **Ressler: That IS true. If it weren't, Liz wouldn't have been branded a traitor.**

 **Agent: Who directed you to Union Station?**

 **Ressler: [Fuming] Director Cooper did because Tom Connolly told him to. It was a ploy to get Liz infected with the virus. It's a good thing it didn't affect our child, right?**

 **Agent: After that, Director Cooper was removed, and Reven Wright put you in charge.**

 **Ressler: That is correct, yes.**

 **Agent: While you were personally involved with Agent Keen.**

 **Ressler: I was told to give Agent Keen the benefit of the doubt and I did. If she were guilty, I'd bring her in. And I did. But the cabal framed her like a knockoff Rembrandt. The very people in charge of our country.**

 **Agent: When Agent Keen escaped interrogation, she cut the power. That was at 11:22 According to Agent Samar Navabi's report, you found her burner in the service corridor. The power resumed at 11:23. What occurred within those sixty seconds?**

 **[Hold on Ressler remaining calm, and unreadable.]**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ressler: Don't do this Keen._

 _Liz: They won't listen to me._

 _Ressler: We'll make them listen._

 _Liz: Did you get my blood tests back?_

 _Ressler: Positive for the virus._

 _Liz: You see they can make anything look like the truth._

 _Ressler: And if you run, what does that look like? If someone is setting you up you're giving them exactly what they want. You can fight this but you got to do it from inside the system._

 _Liz: In about twenty seconds the camera's gonna turn back on, If you're gonna let me go you've got to do it now, before people see you standing here with me._

 _[Standing there, Ressler looks away to let her pass. She's about to leave but turns around and kisses him. He responds, emotionally torn up. She whispers.]_

 _Liz: I love you._

 _[She leaves. Torn up, he finds her phone on the ground. Wipes his eyes and responds.]_

 _Ressler: We just missed her. Got her burner._

 _[Liz shoots Tom Connolly]_

 _Liz: Ressler?_

 _Ressler: Where the hell are you?_

 _Liz: Listen to me, Harold Cooper had nothing to do with this._

 _Ressler: [irate] You need to turn yourself in._

 _Liz: Did you hear me?_

 _Ressler: [controlling his tone] You murdered the attorney general of the United States. You have to come in._

 _Liz: I can't._

 _Ressler: Dammit Liz. Wake up. You'll be hunted down._

 _Liz: I know._

 _Ressler: By me. Don't make me do this. Please Liz just tell me where you are and I can get- [Silence on the other end. Next we see Ressler paste Liz' picture up on the glass board staring into it.]_

 **ResslerVO: What happened? Exactly what I wrote in my report. If you got a problem with that, then I can turn in my resignation now. Are we done?**

 **Agent: Not quite. After you apprehended Agent Keen, and she signed her plea deal. Did your personal relationship resume?**

 **Ressler: [Snide] Yes, it did. [Holds up his wrists] You want to arrest me now for compromising an asset? Considering she's the mother of my child, I'll take my chances with the justice department.**

(Flashback)

[After Liz is released from jail.]

[Ressler opens the door to see her standing there smiling. He grins while she falls into his arms.]

Liz: I've wanted to do this for so long.

Ressler: [Hugs her tighter kisses her forehead.] Me too. [Uses both hands to caress her face, then kisses her.] You shouldn't be here.

Liz: I had to see you even if it's for the last time. [Tears well up] I ruined everything, and I am so sorry. We had so many plans…

Ressler: Shhh, we'll figure it out. I missed you. I hated having to hunt you down, but-

Liz: It's not your fault. I gave you no choice. I need to explain what happened.

Ressler: About Tom? Liz I don't want to hear it.

Liz: [Solemn] It was about Karakurt, I swear. He told me that Cooper was going to call you and get started on a plea deal. Now I could've gone to his boat tonight, but I didn't. I wanted to be with you.

Ressler: Did you sleep with him? I need to know Liz.

Liz: [Looks away] Yes. The night before I shot Connolly.

[Ressler cannot hide his disappointment]

Ressler: You tell me you love me then you sleep with Tom. I can't-

Liz: Listen to me. You were right. I was facing murder charges. I didn't know if you believed me or how you felt. It would be easier to put up roadblocks of the past instead of facing my fears about building a future with you. I love you, and that's the truth. I still do. I came here to find out if this is not broken.

Ressler: Liz, you're an informant now, its not that simple.

Liz: No, its not and I regret doing this to us, and if I can find a way to rectify it, I would. Can you honestly tell me, that if none of this happened, we wouldn't be building a life together now?

Ressler: I don't know, would we?

Liz: I didn't go back to Tom. I am here with you. And unless you give me a reason why I should leave…

Ressler: [He prevents her from walking out the door] I don't want you to leave. Truth is we've both made mistakes. Out of fear, desperation. Maybe even revenge I don't know. But I do know that I don't want to lose you again. You could've been killed and that [beat] is something I cannot face ever again. [Caresses her face.] I love you too.

[Cupping her face, he kisses her passionately, carries her into the bedroom. They make love. Afterward, they lay wrapped in each other's arms]

Ressler: You should sleep. It's all over now.

Liz: I can't. I keep thinking about a nice, simple and quiet life, that's far away from here. Just you and me [beat] and Hudson where nobody can find us [beat] not even Reddington.

Ressler: [Chuckles] Wouldn't that be nice. Look to your left.

Liz: [grinning] Oh my God. You kept him?

Ressler: I wasn't about to let him go to impound. After the warrant was filed, I took him from the motel and got your things packed up in storage. Tomorrow we'll find you a place because you're not going back to those motels Keen.

Liz: [Beams] You're amazing. Hudson, hey, come here boy…He's not even excited to see me.

Ressler: No he's trained to stay in his bed till morning.

[Liz reaches up and gives him a smooch.]

Liz: Thank you.

Ressler: You're welcome.

Liz: I wish I didn't have to leave you.

Ressler: [strokes her hair] You don't until we find you a place to live. Let's just concentrate on us, and then the rest will fall into place.

Liz: I don't want you to lose your job because of me.

Ressler: Well, we've kept this quiet for what almost two years? We can do it a little longer.

Liz: Thank you, for saving my life.

Ressler: [grins] I was just doing my job.

[They kiss and roll over.]

[A week later…]

Liz: I put you all in an impossible situation, and for reasons I'll never quite understand, you gave me the benefit of every doubt, even Mr. "I am just doing my job." You did so much more than that.

[Six weeks later…]

Liz: [Jaw drops] You slept with Ressler?

Samar: And then he fired me the next day. The prick. All because I warned Tom about your meeting at Wing Yee. I don't know how you worked with him.

[Liz horrified corners Ressler in the office.]

Liz: You slept with Samar?

[Embarrassed, Ressler braces his hands on his hips and looks at the floor.]

Ressler: I was going to tell you but-

Liz: You let me go on and on apologizing, groveling about Tom and you slept with her?

Ressler: Its not what you think, and I told you we both made mistakes. I saw Tom at Cooper's Keen and I lost it. I thought Cooper tipped Tom off that I was coming to Wing Yee.

Liz: [holds back tears] So you sleep with Samar?

Ressler: It was an emotional day, either that or I took a bottle of pills, take your pick?

Liz: So you did it to get even with me?

Ressler: No, I dunno! Look, this is not the place to discuss this Keen. The point is it means nothing. I fired Samar the next day because she told me it was her that warned you I was coming.

Liz: [Arms folded] No she warned Tom, I had no idea that you were coming, and just that Tom changed the restaurant. Looks like you slept with her for nothing. And now, she can't wait to tell everybody.

Ressler: [Looks at his phone] I need to take this. I'm sorry. Can we talk about this later?

Liz: I need some time. [Liz in tears, leaves]

 **Agent: When did you learn about her pregnancy?**

 **[Hold on Ressler's face]**

(Flashback)

[Ressler runs into the emergency room]

Ressler: [Flashes his badge.] I'm looking for a woman that was brought in her name is Elizabeth Keen?

Nurse: She's in room 222B

[He sprints looking for the room. He enters.]

Ressler: Oh my God. [Gently caresses her hair and kisses her forehead.] Why didn't you call me?

Liz: I was angry. Embarrassed. He broke three of my ribs.

Ressler: Did you call Reddington?

Liz: No but he just left. I was knocked unconscious in the parking lot.

Ressler: We'll find him, honey I promise.

Liz: He called me a traitor-a terrorist. [Begins to cry.] I need to leave DC. I need to go away someplace safe where nobody knows who the hell I am!

Ressler: Hey, listen to me, its just one creep, who doesn't know the real you.

Liz: Ressler, Reddington said I couldn't walk away from the danger. They're coming for me.

Ressler: Who's coming?

Liz: If I had my gun none of this would've happened! Ressler, I saw the map inside Reddington's home. It's not just the Cabal that's after me, its every enemy my mother had. They're coming for me.

Ressler: Liz, whoever is coming for you, they'll have to get through me. I'm not letting anyone touch you. You hear me? [Sorrowful caresses her head] Oh, honey. I'm sorry about Samar. I screwed up I should've told you. I just wanted to go back to before all the madness started.

Liz: All my life, I've had trouble facing reality, so I try to reinvent an alternative one instead of facing the truth. But I can't reinvent this. We're having a baby.

Ressler: What? [Long beat] Are you sure its mine?

Liz: [frowns] I guess I deserve that.

Ressler: I'm not trying to be mean-I'm just-How far along are you?

Liz: According to the ultrasound, almost four months. I was only with you at that time. [Shows him the pic, grins]

Ressler: Our baby, and I hunted you down like- [Looks away] Oh, God this whole time? In the convoy, Iowa, Wendigo the assassin trying to kill you I- [Covers mouth] Hitchin…

Liz: I don't blame you, and the baby's fine.

Ressler: Does Reddington know?

Liz: No, just you.

Ressler: Don't tell him. Not yet. We need to be smart about this Liz. If these people are coming after you because of him, then we need to do whatever it takes to get away. Far away from here.

Liz: But your job-

Ressler: Don't worry about that. What matters is our baby's safety. I'll keep you both safe. [Embraces her] Its gonna be okay Liz, I'm not going anywhere. [Kisses her forehead] We're going to have that life that we want. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. I promise.

Liz: I love you.

Ressler: I love you too.

 **Ressler: The danger Liz is in is very real. If the bureau wants our cooperation in bringing down these people, you need to protect my family.**

 **Agent: So you hatched this plan to let everyone think Agent Keen was pregnant with Tom Keen's child in order to protect her?**

 **Ressler: Not at first.**

(Flashback)

[Liz in the locker room as Samar enters]

Samar: Oh, you're pregnant?

Liz: [Deer caught in headlights look] Uh, yeah. But, I haven't told anyone yet.

Samar: Except Tom? I'm sure Reddington knows?

Liz: Yeah, but Tom is in Boston trying to line up a job. We're going to move. I can't stay in DC anymore.

Samar: I see. Well congratulations.

Liz: Thanks.

[Samar Leaves, enters the war room.]

Samar: Did you hear? Liz is pregnant. Her and Tom are going to have a baby. Isn't that exciting?

[Ressler looks up as Samar eyes him.]

Ressler: Tom? You must be joking.

Samar: She just told me. [Rubs it in] Isn't that wonderful news?

Aram: Liz is going to be a mommy? Wait, she's back with Tom? I must admit I am surprised. But then he did risk his life for her. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

Ressler: Is that a dig to me, Aram?

Aram: You shouldn't have fired Agent Navabi.

Ressler: Well we disagree on that.

[Ressler begins to walk away]

Aram: What a hypocrite.

Ressler: [Turns] What was that?

Aram: Nothing. I am just excited for Agent Keen.

[Cut to Liz and Ressler's office]

Ressler: You told Samar the baby was Tom's?

Liz: No she assumed, just like Reddington. What was I supposed to do correct her?

Ressler: Do you have any idea how sick it makes me to know that all these people think your carrying Tom's kid?

Liz: I know but its not forever. Look, Tom is gone working on some plan, I don't know where he is.

Ressler: I put a flag on him. We'll know soon. In the meantime, you're not staying in that apartment alone.

Liz: Reddington will know if I am not there. There are cameras everywhere. Including here.

Ressler: I don't trust Samar. She's up to something.

Liz: I'm sorry she's torturing you.

Ressler: What did you tell Cooper?

Liz: I didn't tell him how far along I was. And he didn't ask.

Ressler: I'm not letting you out of my sight. Go meet with Reddington; I'll meet you in the park in a few hours.

Liz: I hate being sidelined.

Ressler: Safety first, honey. Bring a camera.

Later…

 _Ressler: How the hell did Reddington find this guy? He's like a magician. I hate magicians. That and lap dogs. I mean I really hate lap dogs._

 _Samar: Speaking of registries, Aram would you like to go in on a baby gift for Liz?_

 _Ressler: Did she register for common sense because if she's down with having Tom's kid, she needs some._

 _Aram: I think its romantic to forgive the person you love after they've had an insane error in judgment, which gives you night sweats and causes you to lose nine pounds in a month. I mean it could anyway, in theory._

[Ressler and Liz in the park]

Liz: You got your piece in?

Ressler: Not yet. Let's walk. [They take a stroll] So, I'm getting my ass kicked.

Liz: [Chuckles] Yeah I heard. All for our child, right?

Ressler: I'll be glad when this nightmare is over. Now I have to endure Tom Keen all over you again.

Liz: No you don't. The only person I'm with is you. I haven't even been with Tom.

Ressler: Except-

Liz: Please, don't think about that. I know its hard, but. Trust me, I have no misconceptions. I know what I want. A life with you that's what this is all about. We are undercover, that's it.

Ressler: Hmm. I got a report on Tom. You are not going to believe what he's up to. [Eyes the DEA agent] I don't like that prick.

Liz: [Looks over.] Yeah he's so suspicious. He thinks I'm a Russian spy.

Ressler: Well, you're not. But if we're going to do this, then we need to keep the charade up. Love you both.

Liz: Be good Daddy.

(Flashback)

 _Cooper: Ressler Take Keen to the hospital. I want psych eval on the kid._

[Ressler and Liz stand outside the hospital door]

 _Liz: I can't imagine what it must've been like for them all these years, thinking their child was dead. What is it what's wrong?_

 _Ressler: Its Aram. Apparently, two weeks before Ethan disappeared, the Linley's tried to give him up for adoption._

 _[Later in the SUV]_

Liz: What?

Ressler: Yeah. Are you sure those actors you hired are legit?

Liz: They had trouble remembering their lines, but I never got the impression-

Ressler: No, call it off. I don't-No.

Liz: But if we do this, then Tom gives up his rights, because he is unfit. Then we can adopt—

Ressler: Our own child? Do you know how insane that sounds?

Liz: I haven't heard from Tom yet.

Ressler: That's because he's working with Gina Zanetakos.

Liz: [Scowling] So he does know her.

Ressler: According to my source at Intel, not only does he know her but also he reached out to her. He's doing something shady, all right.

Liz: Good. Then we can get him to sign his rights away. The sooner the better.

Ressler: To a child that's not even his.

Liz: It will work. Then we'll launch phase three of our plan and Reddington will have no choice but to back off.

Ressler: I don't see why we don't just-

Liz: What?

Ressler: Why go through all this trouble when we can just disappear? I mean I can get us new identities.

Liz: I thought you wanted to do this legally?

Ressler: Passing off our child as someone else's then giving it up for adoption just to adopt our own kid, is fraud, Liz.

Later…

[In Liz' office]

 _Liz: Tom, what have you done?_

 _Tom: I'll meet you at your place, tomorrow night. I'll bring Wing Yee's, and I'll explain everything._

[Later in the war room.]

 _Samar: My cousin has special needs. The burden it places on his parents, the way they deal with it is incredible._

 _Ressler: I'm not saying it's easy, but I'd never give up my kid for adoption._

 _Samar: People give their child up for all kinds of reasons._

Later…

[Ressler and Liz gaze at each other in the hallway then Ressler walks off.]

Later…

[Liz sends a decoy to be followed by Reddington's men and meets up with Ressler at the hospital.]

Ressler: Hey, you okay?

Liz: No, Tom. He's done something. He said he'll be back tomorrow night to explain.

Ressler: [Hands her the info] A diamond Heist. Turns out he and his crew along with Gina Zanetakos lifted over five million in genuine stones from guy named Reindeer De Groot. They impersonated federal agents in order to avoid being shot on sight by a man named Geert Klerken.

Liz: As long as he stays alive long enough to sign the papers then we can arrest him and then we are home free.

Ressler: Let's hope.

Nurse: Liz, the doctor is ready to see you now.

Liz: Thank you. It will work, I promise. Let's go see our baby.

Ressler: [Grins] I've been excited about this all day, just not the fact that Noah Shuster could've killed you both Liz. You have got to be careful. I don't know what I'd do if-

Liz: I'm fine, I told you. Nothing's going to happen to me. You ready?

[Ressler nods]

[Montage of nurse rubbing the wand over Liz belly…Ressler holds her hand and kisses it as they view their child. All smiles.]

After…

[Ressler and Liz kiss deep]

Ressler: You should be coming home with _me._

Liz: There are camera's everywhere I'm fine. Just a little while longer, and I will be with you for the rest of my life.

Ressler: [Grins] Hmmm…I love the sound of that. [Reaches for a kiss] I need to get back. Samar is probably having Aram check my server.

Liz: Yeah and I better get back before Reddington wonders where I am.

Ressler: [Hands her a burner] Text me, or call if you need anything.

Liz: I will.

[They smooch goodbye. He kisses her tummy.]

Ressler: Daddy's got to go back to work, be good for Mommy.

Liz: She's swimming like a fish right now. Go get em tiger.

Next night.

[Cut To Liz now at home, checks her phone, wondering where Tom is.]

 _Liz: Hey Tom, I'm just wondering where you are. Give me a call when you can._

(Flashback)

[Liz in her office Ressler comes in]

Ressler: What?

Liz: Tom has not answered his cell I still haven't heard from him. And Samar told Cooper about the adoption.

Ressler: I know I heard. I told you she cannot keep her mouth shut. We're almost there. Hang in there. I need to meet with Detective Quinn. Text me if you need anything, okay? [Winks]

[Liz winks back]

Later…

 _Samar: A lot of women give up their children for adoption._

 _Ressler: Almost always under extraordinary circumstances, which I completely understand._

 _Samar: Is that a fact?_

 _Ressler: Its how women are wired. Keen's gonna keep that kid._

 _[Liz phone rings.]_

 _Nik: Liz-listen to me. It's about Tom. Paramedics brought him in a few hours ago. He's been shot._

 _Liz: Shot?! Is he okay? Where is he?_

 _Nik: He's still in surgery. He won't be out for another couple of hours. But you need to know the police are here. And one of them told a nurse he was here to question a robbery suspect. You still there?_

 _Liz: Please tell me he's okay?_

 _Nik: He's alive, but I can't honestly promise you he's gonna make it._

 _Liz: Oh My God._

 _Later…_

 _Nik: It's a miracle he survived the surgery. Most of us didn't think he'd make it._

 _Liz: [Worried] Will he?_

 _Nik: It's too early to say. We'll know more when he's conscious. Like I said he's lost a lot of blood. Whoa—you're I didn't know…and Tom's Obviously. It's just-when I saw you last, it didn't seem like you were together._

 _Liz: Its complicated._

 _Nik: The detectives left a number. We're supposed to let them know when he's awake._

 _Liz: Robbery? That's all you heard?_

 _Nik: All I know is it sounded serious. You really have no idea what he was doing?_

 _Liz: Nope. [Plays dumb] No idea. All I know is that he had the delusion that we could be a family. That we could get away from…Reddington._

 _Nik: And you think that's possible?_

 _Liz: You have no idea what its like…to feel like you're trapped. To feel like your life isn't your own anymore._

 _Later…_

 _Aram: What about Agent Keen? I haven't seen her since this morning._

 _Cooper: She just left word. On her way to see Reddington._

[Cut to Liz and Ressler in an undisclosed area.]

Ressler: Slow down, it's going to be okay.

Liz: No, its not. If he dies, everything is ruined. Everything.

Ressler: Did Nik suspect anything?

Liz: [frets] No, I don't think so. God, what are we going to do?

Ressler: [Gives her the strong scarf.] Be strong. You can do this Liz.

[Liz nods. Hugs him.]

Liz: I need to go meet with Reddington.

Ressler: I know this isn't easy, but the clueless you are, the less likely they'll suspect anything.

Liz: I just can't stand going there. And now I have to tell him…

Ressler: [Strokes the scarf lovingly around her neck.] I'll be right here, okay?

Liz: [Nods] I love you.

Ressler: I love you too. Just two months, and we're home free.

[Liz kisses him on the lips, as he exits the car. She drives off.]

 _[Liz arrives at her meeting place with Red. She gets ready to play her part.]_

 _Liz: He's in the hospital! He was shot!_

 _Red: Not on the street, Let's get in the car._

 _Liz: He was involved in some kind of robbery and now the police want to question him._

 _Red: Lower your voice, Lizzy._

 _Liz: No. I am not your Lizzy…to control…to be told what to do. Don't you get it? The only reason Tom did what he did is because he had to do something desperate to get away from this._

 _Red: You made yourself clear this morning Elizabeth. You can blame me if you like._

 _Liz: Damn right I blame you. If he dies…_

 _Red: If he dies its because he put himself in exactly the wrong place at exactly the wrong time. He did this, not me. And that robbery the police want to ask him about-diamonds. He was part of a team that stole tens of millions of dollars' worth of diamonds. A team I hear included his ex-girlfriend, Gina Zanetakos. He's reckless, dangerous. He's not worthy of being your husband and he sure as hell is not worthy of raising that child._

 _[Hold on a shattered Liz, trying to hold it together.]_

 _Later…_

 _[Liz at the hospital exposed wearing the strong scarf Ressler gave her. She enters Tom's room.]_

 _Liz: Tom you're okay, you're in the ICU. Don't try to talk. You need to save your strength so I can kill you._

 _Tom: [Chuckles] I didn't know if I ever was gonna see you again. Either of you. I'm sorry._

 _Det: Maam, Detective Savino, Metro PD. I'm gonna need you to step out of the room, please._

 _Liz: He's barely conscious. You don't need to do this right now._

 _Det: Maam, I'm gonna ask you again._

 _Liz: Is he under arrest? Tom, don't say anything! He's invoking his right to counsel!_

 _Det: We get a call -a crew Reindeer De Groot. Next thing we know, a guy matching the description of one of the perps, stumbles in here all shot up, won't say why._

 _Tom: That's just a coincidence._

 _Det: We got the head of corporate security coming over now. Name's Klerken. Ring a bell? He's gonna walk in and identify you. Case open. Case closed._

 _[Hold on Tom's fearful look. Outside…]_

 _Nik: It's gonna be okay._

 _Liz: No it isn't._

 _Nik: It Is. Everything will be okay._

 _[Klerken appears, as Liz watches.]_

 _Det: Okay Mr. Klerken. When we go inside, I'm gonna ask you only two questions. One do you recognize anyone? When you answer yes, my next question will be "From where do you recognize him?"_

 _Klerken: If it's him, I'll know right away. I spent a good amount of time with the scum who stole from us._

 _[Door closes]_

 _Savino: Sir, do you recognize anyone? Well?_

 _Klerken: I damn well better. I'm the one who trained him._

 _Savino: You want to say that again?_

 _Klerken: He's not your guy. Tom, thank God you're okay._

 _Savino: Tom?_

 _Klerken: Tom Keen. He's one of ours. Followed after the crew that hit us. Risked his life in the process._

 _Savino: If that's true, you want to tell me why you never said anything?_

 _Klerken: I can't answer. My men are under strict instructions not to speak to anybody but me, even the authorities. I hope I've bee of help._

 _[Liz stunned, watches Klerken leave her sight.]_

 _[Later…Liz sits at Tom's bedside.]_

 _Liz: You think it was Reddington?_

 _Tom: It had to be. He got to Klerken. He intimidated him or he paid him off. I don't know. My question is why? This was his chance to get rid of me?_

 _Liz: When I confronted him, I didn't know what you were being accused of. I just said you were part of some sort of robbery. He already knew. He told me about the diamonds._

 _Tom: How?_

 _Nik: Because I told him._

 _Liz: Since when do you talk to Reddington?_

 _Nik: I do more than talk to him, Liz. I work for him. I have ever since the day he was shot. I'm part of his mobile surgical unit now. You warned me not to take his money. I should've listened._

 _Liz: Nik I had no idea._

 _Nik: Three nights ago, I was standing in an abandoned garage, pulling a 9mm slug from the liver of a 32 year-old weapons dealer from Kuala Lumpur. So when you say he makes you feel trapped, like your life isn't your own anymore, I know how that feels._

 _Liz: Why did you do it? You don't want me to be with Tom, but you saved him._

 _Red: People say youth is wasted on the young. I disagree. I believe wisdom is wasted on the old. All you can do is part with it, but very few will take it. Least of all the people closest to you. They want no part of it. No matter how often I warn you about Tom you seem intent on discovering those perils for yourself._

 _Liz: Thank you._

 _Red: I know I say things that unsettle you about the dangers that lie ahead. I know I anger you with things I say about Tom. But if I've ever given you the impression that you won't survive this, that you and your child aren't going to have the simple life that I know you long for, I'm sorry, because you are going to have that, Lizzy._

 _[Later, Liz stares out the window in Tom's hospital room.]_

 _Tom: I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid._

 _Liz: Yeah. And I almost lost you because of it. And the idea of that-that I would never see you again._

 _Tom: I know. Wait. Oh my God I felt it._

 _Liz: I want to keep the baby. Our baby._

 _[Tom embraces her as Liz pulls her face away.]_

Later…

[Liz arrives in an old motel where she meets with Ressler. They kiss.]

Ressler: You okay?

Liz: That was the hardest thing that I ever had to do in my entire life. But [holds up her scarf] I had you with me.

Ressler: [Kisses her forehead] So, he doesn't suspect anything? Tom or Reddington?

Liz: No. [Liz gently grabs Ressler's hand and places it on her belly. Ressler's eyes widen with surprise.]

Ressler: Whoa…she's a kicker.

Liz: [beaming] Just like her Daddy.

Ressler: [Tears in his eyes] When Audrey died, I discovered she was pregnant. I never felt so empty in my life. But this, you me, and our baby, and the life that we are going to have together, for the first time in years, I feel alive again and its all because of you. [He gets down on one knee, and pulls out a box and opens it.]

[Liz' eyes widen with surprise to see a diamond ring.]

Ressler: Elizabeth Scott Keen, will you marry me?

Liz: [beaming with tears, nods] Yes, yes I will marry you.

[Tears in his eyes, Ressler slips on the ring.]

Ressler: I know you can't wear it right now, but soon, I'm putting that back on your finger for good then everyone will know how much I love you.

Liz: [wipes her tears] I love you too.

[They kiss.]

(Flashback)

[The Caretaker]

[Liz is in the bathroom on the phone with Ressler, with the water running.]

ResslerVO: Okay, this is it. According to my source, Tom made a gun purchase is tracking Zanetakos. His courier should be entering the building any minute now. He's going to making his move soon and we he does, that's when we make ours.

Liz: I can't wait for this to be over. He's in the kitchen making breakfast right now.

Ressler: He still thinks you cannot cook?

Liz: Oh, yeah I made crunchy spaghetti the night before. I could tell he hated it but he did eat it. Nobody knows that you gave me culinary lessons in the kitchen for a year. I'm just-

Ressler: You all right?

Liz: Yeah, I can do this. I don't want to do this. It feels wrong.

Ressler: All you need to remember is that it's not real, and when this is all over, the only man in your life, is going to be me.

Liz: [grins] I love the sound of that. [Looks towards the door.] I gotta go.

Ressler: Okay, I'm headed to work now. I'll see you later. Love you.

Liz: [whispers] Love you too.

[Comes out of the bathroom. She takes a deep breath, steps out of the bedroom and approaches Tom.]

 _Tom: Made you breakfast._

 _Liz: I'm the one that's supposed to be taking care of you._

 _Tom: Hmmm. Come here for a minute. [Kisses her, catches her off guard]_

 _Liz: Wow, you're feeling better._

 _Tom: Much._

 _Liz: That's good. [Gets down on her knees]_

 _Tom: What's this?_

 _Liz: Yes!_

 _Tom: Yes…what?_

 _Liz: Yes I want to marry you._

 _Tom: Are you for real?_

 _Liz: Yes. I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives, for better and definitely for worse._

 _Tom: I don't know what to say. [Cell rings from Reddington] Maybe he will be walking you down the aisle._

 _Liz: Not if you're at the other end of it._

 _[Door Knocks]_

 _Delivery boy: Hey I have a delivery for Tom Keen from Safe Stop pharmacy._

 _Liz: Oh I can get it._

 _Delivery boy: Oh its prescription medicine. I need a patient signature._

 _Tom: I got it its fine. I'm good. I'm great._

 _Liz: Rest._

 _Tom: I will._

 _[Liz leaves door closes.]_

 _Tom: You got everything?_

 _Delivery boy: Yup. Percocet for the pain, and a glock 26 for your pleasure._

 _[Later Liz meets Reddington]_

 _Red: How are you feeling?_

 _Liz: [All smiles] We decided to keep the baby. [Liz chuckles]_

 _Reddington: [Chuckles] We?_

 _Liz: [shrewd] I've accepted Tom's proposal._

 _Reddington: [dumbfounded] Right._

 _Liz: I know how you feel about him. I hope you will keep an open mind._

 _[In the War Room]_

 _Liz: This is the kind of information people kill to acquire._

 _Ressler: Kill to keep secret._

 _Liz: He wants us to find the Caretaker and contain the leaks._

 _Samar: Why isn't it best for the truth to come out?_

 _Ressler: That sounds a little naïve._

 _[Later Liz watches Ressler interrogate Mr. Wen. She takes a deep breath.]_

 _Liz: Tom and I are getting married._

 _Cooper: [Over the top] That's great. After everything you've been through, I'm happy you found your way back to each other. I know from personal experience, that's not an easy thing to do._

 _Liz: I'm so sorry about what's happening with you and Charlene._

 _Cooper: Forget about that. You're getting married!_

 _Liz: [Laughs] Its crazy. [Sighs] I just wish. Despite everything she's put me through, I wish my Mom could be there._

 _Cooper: Of course, you do. That's only natural._

 _Liz: I mean everybody has something to say about her. I just wish I knew for myself, you know?_

 _Cooper: Are you sure there's no one who can help you find it?_

 _Liz: I tracked down one man. Anton Velov. He said he didn't know much, but I think he was holding something back. Sounds like you should pay this Mr. Velov a visit._

 _[Later, Liz meets with Reddington.]_

 _Red: There is one thing that I can't seem to wrap my head around._

 _Liz: What?_

 _Red: Tom. After all the lies, all the deception and humiliation, how can you just forgive and forget._

 _Liz: I haven't forgotten. Forgiveness can't change the past but I believe it can change the future._

 _Red: That's a charming sentiment. But as far as I'm concerned, some things are unforgivable. Shall we?_

 _[Cut to Night. Ressler driving after receiving the information from Liz]_

 _Ressler: According to Reddington, one of the pneumatic tube lines leads to the basement of the Caretaker's house._

 _Samar: In what world does that make any sense?_

 _Ressler: [Chuckles] Only in Reddington's._

 _[Later…]_

 _Samar: We have to release the Luftreiber contract._

 _Ressler: [disturbed] Germany is one of our closest allies. I mean you really want to embarrass them like that?_

 _Samar: Yes, and you should too. They were warned by terrorists and did nothing and covered it up._

 _Ressler: If Reddington's theory is true. But the contract is for services rendered. There was no mention of terrorism or the crash. I mean the date is circumstantial. We have no hard evidence._

 _Samar: But a hell of a smoking gun._

 _Cooper: Do it. Leak the contract._

 _Ressler: [Stunned] That's a mistake._

 _Cooper: You're right. It will embarrass Germany, and it could damage diplomatic relations. No one will be killed because of that. If we do nothing Rose Janus will die. The kidnapper's instructions…_

 _Samar: We know what they are._

 _Cooper: Follow them to the letter._

 _[Ressler annoyed with the politics of Samar overriding him]_

 _[Later…Liz with Reddington]_

 _Liz: What is it what do you see?_

 _Red: What you said about forgiveness changing the future—it comforts me to know you're looking forward again. The future holds such promise. The past—so many regrets._

 _[Liz stays mum, plays dumb.]_

 _Later in Cooper's office…_

 _Cooper: Two known terrorists penetrated the border through the port of Tampa. Two hours ago, a cargo truck was stolen fro a shipping company near the port, and whoever took it was smart enough to disable its satellite tracker._

 _Liz: [Jaw drops] And the White House is asking for Reddington's' help?_

 _Cooper: At this point I think they'll take help from anybody._

 _[Reddington laughs]_

 _Cooper: The German BND captured chatter indicating that an attack on a major domestic target is imminent. According to their Intel, the terrorists have access to a metric of C-4, which was stolen from a Mexican armory. The Germans were tracking it but—_

 _Red: What? Oh, my God. You released the Luftreiber Contract, and now the Germans are refusing to cooperate._

 _Cooper: I did it to save a woman's life._

 _Red: And now many more may die. I don't mean to gloat but boy did I tell you so._

 _Cooper: You know everything about port security._

 _Red: Yes, but this isn't about port security. It's about cargo theft in Florida. Luckily for you Harold, I poke my thumbs in many pies. This one is particularly profitable, so I've associated myself with some of the players._

 _Cooper: Can your associates find the truck?_

 _Red: Their methods are breathtakingly simple—place their own tracking devices on cargo containers, track them out of the port, and attack them when they're most vulnerable. Yes, they can help find your truck. The question is, why on earth would they want to?_

 _Cooper: Because its their patriotic duty._

 _Red: They're Mexicans._

 _Cooper: Get them to help, and I'll owe you._

 _Red: Yes, you will._

[Meanwhile an incident with Samar and Aram sets Ressler nearly over the edge.]

 _Ressler: Nice job! Almost like being a bitch comes naturally._

 _Samar: Aram, are you there?_

 _Aram: Yeah hearing every word._

 _Ressler: Oh, no this is no good._

 _Aram: What, what is it? What's wrong?_

 _Ressler: The bomb has been activated. We have less than two minutes._

 _Aram: Um okay I'm told the bomb squad won't be there for 12._

 _Ressler: Aram, I'm sending you a photo of the component parts now._

 _Aram: Two minutes isn't clearly enough time to evacuate._

 _Ressler: We're not going to evacuate. We're gonna disarm this thing, and we need you to walk us through it. We are looking at a time detonator, about 20 barrels of accelerant-ammonium nitrate and fuel oil._

 _Samar: We got about a minute and forty-five seconds left._

 _Ressler: Uh, okay that's not helping. All right, there are four batteries. We need to disable all four._

 _Aram: Okay first I need you to cut the green wire that leads to the switch on the bottom. But just make sure you don't disturb the mercury._

 _Ressler: Okay got it._

 _Aram: All right trace the wires from the timing device and cut the…okay cut the orange and white ones._

 _Ressler: Orange and white. Done. Next?_

 _Aram: All right, there are two wires there—blue and red. So, here's what you do. Apologize to Agent Navabi._

 _Ressler: What?_

 _Samar: Aram we don't have time for this. We have thirty seconds._

 _Aram: '"I'm sorry" takes less than one. 28 seconds._

 _Ressler: Look, I'm not sorry for firing her._

 _Aram: You called her the B word._

 _Ressler: I didn't call her a bitch._

 _Aram: Actually, you did._

 _Ressler: Okay whatever. I'm real sorry for calling Agent Navabi a bitch._

 _Aram: Blue. Blue cut the blue wire._

 _Samar: Apology accepted._

[At the Post Office]

 _Liz: My Mother's alive. You lied to me._

 _Red: Velov lied to you Lizzy, not me. Katarina Rostova committed suicide in 1990._

 _Liz: Velov was the agent assigned to find her. He was getting close, she knew it. That's why she allegedly walked into the ocean. She wanted the world to believe she drowned._

 _Red: But Velov knows differently._

 _Liz: He tracked her to a hotel in Prague. She had just left. But in such a hurry, she missed this…a photo of her little girl. Me._

 _Red: That could've easily have been planted._

 _Liz: You said the name Masha Rostova had bee lost to history until the manhunt. Now it's out there, and someone is looking for me. It's my Mother. Who else would care? Who? You were right. Some things can't be forgiven._

 _[Liz leaves, disgusted.]_

Later…

[At their undisclosed motel, Liz meets Ressler. Obvious the two were intimate, they start getting dressed, and she tells him about the Luftreiber contract and Red's lack of knowledge. He informs her of the bomb mishap.]

Ressler: So Reddington told Samar not to leak the information. She played Cooper. I knew we couldn't trust her.

Liz: But why would Samar betray Reddington? If she were here for his agenda then why would she block it?

Ressler: Unless she's in the task force for her own agenda one that Reddington may or may not know yet. What I do know, is that whenever I told her things in confidence, Reddington knew about them. But so did the director's people. [Rubs face] Today was stressful, Keen. The only reason those nukes got on soil, s because of Samar manipulating Cooper. She is something else.

Liz: I can't believe Aram would go off the deep end like that.

Ressler: One thing's for sure. If Aram discovers Navabi isn't who she says she is, it will destroy him. [He gives her a kiss then checks phone]

Liz: You got something?

Ressler: Yeah, it's from my CI. Let's hope it's the break we've been praying for. You okay?

Liz: These little moment's alone together help even if they are small ones.

Ressler: [Half a smile] I know. You think it's easy for me watching you go back to that scumbag every night? The thought of him touching you makes my skin crawl.

Liz: At least he's been incapacitated. [Liz gazes at the pic of herself] I just can't believe it about my mother. She's been looking for me. Reddington made me believe I killed my own parents. But he seems so sure that she's gone. I don't know what to believe.

Ressler: Reddington is incapable of telling the truth, Liz, you know that. Which is why until we find out what he's up to, and Samar, we have to keep this under the radar. [He kisses her forehead] I'm sorry you have to go through this.

Liz: Reddington says Velov is lying to me. Its like he's convinced my mother committed suicide. Or maybe someone wants him to believe it?

Ressler: Until we know for sure, we can't trust him. [Looks at watch] Time to go.

Liz: [pouts] Tom said he is feeling better.

Ressler: [Grins] Did he? Well, that's too bad. Because you're gonna have another terrible headache.

[Liz grinning pulls him in for a smooch.]

Later….

 _Tom: Hey._

 _[Liz observes the candlelit dinner prepared, lights dimmed, Tom in the mood for romance. She puts on her best façade.]_

 _Liz: Hey, how was your day?_

 _Tom: Uh, It was busy._

 _[She gives a depressed look as he half-heartedly embraces her.]_

 _Tom: Spent it telling anyone who'd listen how much I love you._

[Liz says nothing, stares off into space.]

Cut To:

[Gina's hotel room.]

Gina: [On the phone.] It's me. He came. Just like you said he would. How do you want me to handle it?

Cut to

[Ressler grinning on the other side of the phone.]

Agent: This is intriguing, Agent Ressler. Tell us more.

[Hold on Ressler's satisfied look.]

To be continued…


End file.
